Talk:ChR Praetor Pontilus
Where does this ChR thing come from? --8of5 00:33, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Its the prefix given in various media (mainly Diane Duane's Rihannsu series), which was given for Romulan vessels which aren't warbirds. --Dr. John Smith 07:14, 6 October 2007 (UTC) ::Mainly or only? It certainly isn't widely used, and is it's use in Rihannsu really enough to justify assigning it to a ship in service more than a century before the setting of any stories it is actually used in? --8of5 17:29, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :::Well Mike would have to explain that as he was the one that found the prefix and adapted it to the other ships. --Dr. John Smith 17:41, 6 October 2007 (UTC) :Its the same move we took with "IKS" -- where there was a valid use of the prefix, and thus we assumed it was the default prefix, and used it for every ship everywhere. :That wasn't a decision I had a part in making, so I can't speak to how it was judged to be "widely used" or "justified" -- it was pretty much policy already before i ever approached Klingon articles, I thought the same approach could be used for Romulans. Certainly "ChR" is the only prefix that can be used for all Empire vessels, the "IRW" and "PWB" from canon both only refer to warbirds. Also used is "RSE" in the mirror universe only, and in SFC it is "RIS" (which i fell is less accessible to the multiply-used "ChR"). -- Captain MKB 01:15, 7 October 2007 (UTC) I don't think something obscure like this is quite the same as IKS or USS, both of which are used commonly throughout the various media we cover for almost all ships of the respective states in all eras (once the Federation exists at least). Expanding ChR to use on all ships of the same class it was used on in the handful of novels it ever appeared in is probably reasonable. But to a whole other class a century earlier, I think that's stretching it. --8of5 11:03, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :During Carey's five-novel Rihannssu run, the prefix was used for numerous ships of several classes -- and also, all media involved with Romulans work with the idea that it is the same government and military that was in place earlier, so I can't see why it wouldn't be as valid an assumption as saying a 22nd century or 25th century Starfleet ship is USS. -- Captain MKB 17:04, 12 October 2007 (UTC) Well just because of that, it's use so far as I know (and that's only comes as second hand info from yourself) is in five interconnected novels. It's not widespread outside of them, this very ship the Praetor Pontilus comes from a novel that did use elements from the Rihannsu, but not ChR. You can’t pick up a Trek book, set in any era, that won’t throw USS, IKS and IRW's in your face, the same can't be said for ChR and I don't think it's appropriate to take something from a single miniseries and ram it in front of potentially hundreds of ships from wholly different classes and eras. Yes the Romulan government is a constant, but we don't know if they went through reforms and changes over the years. On both sides of the TOS era there are decades of time in which the Empire becomes reclusive, who knows what kind of changes they could have made to their system of government and naming conventions between the major Trek history periods. --8of5 20:05, 12 October 2007 (UTC) :Re: my second hand info -- OK, so you don't believe me is what you are saying? Do you have a point or possibly a suggestion as to what you want to do? -- Captain MKB 21:27, 13 October 2007 (UTC) ::No no, just pointing out I'm arguing this point sort of theoretically as I haven’t read any of the books that the prefix comes from. --8of5 22:27, 13 October 2007 (UTC) :::That bit of misinterpretation of a tangential bit of what is, if anything self-criticism, does not make the vast majority of what I said (you know, the bit that isn’t a single sentence in brackets) any less true, so how's about concocting a response to address those points hmm? --8of5 22:42, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::I've already said my piece. I think the prefix is valid. -- Captain MKB 22:48, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :::I really hate stalemates... --8of5 22:52, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::::It's not really a stalemate as I agree with Mike, the prefix is as valid as any other, until a source says it isn't. --Dr. John Smith 22:54, 17 October 2007 (UTC)